


Taijutsu Practice

by chronicAngel



Series: Leaves in the Summer [47]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, POV Third Person, Pregnancy, SasuSaku Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: "Sakura, we're married."SasuSaku Month 2017 Days 2 & 13: Something More & In Another World





	Taijutsu Practice

"Sasuke?" She lays on her side, facing him, and his eyes are closed but she knows he's awake and he knows she knows this. She has a tendency to ramble at night, especially since they got married, and thanks to how hard it is to get to sleep with their child practicing taijutsu against her ribs, their late night conversations have been increasing in frequency. He puts up with it not just because she is his wife, she thinks, and because it's his fault that her ribs are dislocated on a nightly basis in the first place, but because he likes it when the silence is filled sometimes. He's a generally quiet person, but sometimes, when they're alone together and he's tired enough, she can break his walls down and really get him talking to her. Without opening his eyes, he hums to acknowledge her. "Do you ever wish we had... I dunno, something more?"

He cracks an eye open and raises a brow at her questioningly, before rolling over to face her, resting his hand absentmindedly on her swollen stomach. The fetus inside shifts to kick at his hand instead, and he gives a hardly visible nod at this, as though this is what he wanted. "Sakura, we're married."

She snorts and smacks his shoulder playfully, but there's none of her usual strength in it. "I _know_ we're married. How could I forget that I married the man I've been in love with since I was eight?" He doesn't smile at this, which is an expected reaction, but his eyes soften a bit and he lets out a quiet 'Hm.' She closes her eyes for a second, thinking and resting one of her own hands on top of his. "But... I dunno, kids and marriage aren't everything, Sasuke."

"Then what _is_ everything?" Where she might have found his tone scrutinizing when they were younger, she recognizes the note of genuine curiosity in his tone and she admittedly has to think about her answer for a minute. _What is everything?_ When she was younger, kids and marriage very well may have been her answer, especially kids with _Sasuke_ and marriage to _Sasuke_ \-- really, she followed him around like a lost puppy, didn't she?

After a moment, she blinks through long lashes at him and then stares up at the ceiling of the inn that they're currently staying in. Their child has calmed down slightly, but she can still feel flutters in her stomach that remind her of the metaphorical butterflies from when she was a kid. "I dunno, like... Like, in another life, we never had to leave Konoha. I mean, obviously, we still go on missions, but..." She blinks, and closes her eyes as though she's trying to picture it. "Our kid is born in Konoha." He doesn't point out that this child could still be born in Konoha, because this is an argument that they have been having since they discovered her pregnancy. Of course they both want to go home, but they both know that the world needs them more than their village does right now, and she could never forgive him _or_ herself if she went home just because she's having a baby. "Our _kids_ are born in Konoha, with their knucklehead Uncle Naruto. You work at the Konoha police station and I work at the hospital and we're in the village most of the time except when we have to go on missions. My parents come over for tea once a week and maybe..." She doesn't voice the thought that maybe his family is still alive in this world.

He seems to consider this for a moment, and she opens her eyes to watch his face as he takes it all in. There's a curious undertone when he finally speaks up, and she knows that his expression isn't as wistful as she imagines it looks, "You're looking for some sort of sense of... normalcy?" It feels like an offer more than a question, and after a moment of consideration, she nods. She supposes that is what she's looking for, in this hypothetical situation. His eyes return to the ceiling and she continues to watch his face as his eyebrows furrow in thought before he shakes his head. "No."

"No?"

"No. I never wish for that."

She can't lie and say she doesn't feel a little disappointed by that.

"I'm happy with what we have." He voices it almost quietly after a minute, and she doesn't watch his face this time as she smiles to herself and buries her face in his shoulder satisfactorily. His hand still rests on her stomach, but it seems that their child realizes it's bed time, too. Sasuke leans in and places a small kiss on her forehead, and she lets out a sigh against his skin. "You should rest." She nods in response instead of speaks, burying her nose in his chest and drifting off.


End file.
